se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shimon Peres/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Pierre Trudeau - Sin imagen.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Shimon Peres (R) talking with former Canadian Prime Minister Pierre E. Trudeau at a cocktail party. Brian Mulroney - Sin imagen.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Shimon Peres (L) meeting with Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney. Jean Chrétien - Shimon Peres.jpg| Prime Minister Jean Chretien and former Israeli prime minister Shimon Peres talk with media in Shawinigan, Que., Thursday, Aug.14, 2003. Peres is in the area on an informal visit. tamaraberg.com Shimon Peres - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with Israeli President Shimon Peres in Jerusalem during his official visit to Israel, January 21. (PMO photo: Jason Ransom) Estados Unidos * Ver Richard Nixon - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres and Nixon. (Photo: Yaakov Saar/GPO) Jimmy Carter - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former U.S. President Jimmy Carter, right, and Israel's President Shimon Peres. Credit: AP Photo/Sebastian Scheiner Ronald Reagan - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Reagan with Prime Minister Peres CREDIT: -/BETTMANN George H. W. Bush - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres with George Bush senior. "We had an exceptional relationship" (Photo: Hanania Herman, GPO) Bill Clinton - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres awards former president Bill Clinton with the Presidential Medal of Distinction, Wednesday, June 19, 2013 (Moshe Milner/GPO/Flash90) George W. Bush - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Bush, right, and Israeli President Shimon Peres talk during a welcoming ceremony in Tel Aviv on Wednesday. Kevin Frayer / AP Barack Obama - Shimon Peres.jpg| In a touching tribute, President Obama said of Peres: 'The hope he gave us will burn forever' EPA Hillary Clinton - Shimon Peres.jpg| Hillary Clinton with Shimon Peres, July 16, 2012. AP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Árias Sánchez - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres greets Costa Rican President Oscar Arias Sanchez at his residence on Sunday. Photo: GPO Laura Chinchilla - Shimon Peres.jpg| Encuentro bilateral Chinchilla - Peres - TicoVisión. TicoVisión Costa Rica México * Ver Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Foreign Minister Shimon Peres (L) applauds as Mexican President Vicente Fox delivers his remarks at the 95th annual dinner of the American Jewish Committee in Washington, DC, 03 May 2001. (FILM) AFP PHOTO/ Manny CENETA Felipe Calderón - Shimon Peres.jpg| Felipe Calderón y su homólogo de Israel, Shimon Peres, analizaron temas de la relación bilateral durante el foro económico mundial en Davos. Notimex Enrique Peña Nieto - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres en compañía de Enrique Peña Nieto. Foto propiedad de: Marco Ugarte / Cuartoscuro América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres en 1997 se reunión con Carlos Menen en la quinta de Olivos. Foto: La Nación Fernando de la Rúa - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres visitó Argentina en 1997 y se reunió con el entonces jefe de gobierno Fernando De la Rúa. Foto: La Nación Eduardo Duhalde - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres recibió a Eduardo Duhalde en 1998 cuando éste era gobernador de la provincia Buenos Aires. Foto: La Nación Cristina Fernández - Shimon Peres.jpg| Argentine President Cristina Fernandez on Monday expressed to Israeli head of state Shimon Peres her willingness to collaborate in the search for peace in the Middle East. Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Shimon Peres.jpg| Os presidentes do Senado, José Sarney, e da Câmara, Michel Temer, recebem o presidente de Israel, Shimon Peres. Foto: Renato Araújo / Agência Brasil Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres recebeu FHC em Jerusalém. PLETZ.com Lula da Silva - Shimon Peres.jpg| Encuentro en Jerusalén entre el mandatario brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, y el presidente israelí, Shimon Peres, quien dijo que sería bien recibida la contribución de Brasil en el diálogo de paz con los palestinosFoto Reuters Michel Temer - Shimon Peres.jpg| Michel Temer meets with Shimon Peres at the International Convention Centre in Jerusalem. Ascom/VPR Chile * Ver Sebastián Piñera - Shimon Peres.jpg| Sebastián Piñera, estrecha la mano del presidente israelí, Simon Peres. EFE Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Shimon Peres.jpg| Presidente Pastrana con el Nobel de Paz Shimon Peres en Lima, Perú. APA Álvaro Uribe - Shimon Peres.jpg| El Presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez, durante la reunión con el Presidente de Israel, Simon Peres, en el marco de la Cumbre sobre el Cambio Climático, que se desarrolla en Copenhague (Dinamarca). Foto: Presidencia - SP Juan Manuel Santos - Shimon Peres.jpg| El Presidente Juan Manuel Santos durante el saludo protocolario al Mandatario israelí, Shimon Peres, afirmó este lunes que ambos países “hemos demostrado que somos más grandes que los problemas que enfrentamos”. Foto: Javier Casella – SIG Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Shimon Peres.jpg| Adiós visionario y legendario líder de Israel, amigo del Perú, entrañable amigo #ShimonPeres . Shalom Haver. QEPD. pic.twitter.com/AOJPznggQh @AlejandroToledo Ollanta Humala - Shimon Peres.jpg| ¿Es difícil ser embajador… de Israel? [ENTREVISTA El Comercio] Uruguay * Ver Shimon Peres - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Vázquez se reunió con Shimon Peres. (Foto: AFP) Venezuela * Ver Rafael Caldera - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Israeli Prime Minister Shimon Peres (L) shakes hands with Venezuelan President Rafael Caldera Fuentes Categoría:Shimon Peres